Legendary Pokemon
There are two Legendary Pokemon in Cuokai. The Bringer of Winter, Koshail, and the Bringer of Summer, Ignashi. Together, these two Pokemon are responsible for regulating the temperature of the Earth, the climates of land masses, and the seasons. They are known as the Climate Duo. Warning: Plot Spoilers Ahead In the game, Ignashi is awakened accidentally by the player from its hibernation. Ignashi's twin, Koshail, senses Ignashi's awakening and also comes out of its own hibernation. Chaos ensues because of the legendaries naturally destructive nature, but when the two meet in Strombreak City, Koshail attacks Ignashi. The weather goes wild, and temperatures spike all over the region. The player must then team up with people from all over Cuokai to find a way to put the legendary Pokemon to sleep again before they destroy Cuokai. Legend of the Season Bringers In Menami Town, the Elder tells the player a tale about Koshail and Ignashi that has been handed down for generations. The story goes as thus: ''Eons ago, before humans were around and the Earth was young, Arceus created powerful Pokemon to keep the Earth in balance. These Pokemon were rulers of many things, like the seas, time, or even life itself. All of these Pokemon were created in pairs, or trios, so as to keep each other in check. Two such Pokemon came to reside in Cuokai. They were known as Koshail, and Ignashi. Koshail and Ignashi were regulators of the Earth's seasons. They worked together to create the cycle of seasons we call Spring, Summer, Autumn, and Winter. '' ''When humans came to live in Cuokai, Ignashi roamed free in the southern half of the region, and Cuokai inhabited the northern. People loved Ignashi, and the warmth it brought to the world. It is said that Ignashi was the most beautiful Pokemon to ever live, and could light up the whole sky with its fire. It was revered and celebrated. It was said that all who saw it were blessed with good luck, and any person who touched this Pokemon would gain immortality. People loved this Pokemon because it was always summer with it around. Everywhere it went, the land was bathed with heat. '' ''Ignashi's twin, Koshail, did not receive the same treatment. It was associated with death, and feared by the people of Cuokai. It destroyed crops and caused entire villages to freeze over just by being near. Koshail grew envious of Ignashi's popularity, and didn't understand why people didn't value the importance of the colder, wetter months. Without winter, the stage for new life to begin could not be set, and without spring rains, how would the Earth be softened for new plants to grow and be nourished? In summer, life flourished yes, and the land prospered, but the Earth also grew hot, and dry, and without the transitional Autumn leading to Winter and Spring, life could not last this way. '' ''Koshail attacked Ignashi one day in a rage, and the people of Cuokai were shocked. They banded together to drive Koshail back to its mountain home. A magic chain and key were crafted to lock Koshail away by a man named Crovost. Crovost later went on to construct the official Cuokai Pokemon League, and became its first Champion. Crovost disappeared soon after, as did Ignashi. Neither Pokemon have been seen in over three hundred years, and their whereabouts are known by only a select few. ''